Persephone
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Persephone, lovingly called Petra & Seph, has come to Angel Investigations looking for none other than Spike. What does she want with him and what is gonna happen if she finds him?
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own anything Angel! All rights go to Joss _Whedon_ and TNT! This is for enjoyment purposes only! I know that while Spike is part of the team they are at Wolfram & Hart, but I really like the first office better, and I figured that the could keep the hotel as well. Please read and review! ****

"Angel Investigations, We help the helpless," said the woman who answered the phone.

"Is Angel there?" asked the voice through the phone.

"He is with a client at the moment, I would be happy-" started Cordelia. "Hello?"

"What happened?" asked Wesley looking up from the book.

"Who ever that was just hung up," said Cordelia

"Maybe it was a wrong number," suggested Wesley.

"They asked for Angel. I don't know about you, but I don't think there are that many Angel's in Los Angeles," said Cordelia.

Wesley shook his head as he went back to reading about the particular demon they were fixing to face. Cordelia went back to filing things away. The door to Angel's office opened and the client walked through. She smiled at the two as she walked out the front door. Cordelia looked back at Angel as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Some body called for you," said Cordelia.

"And?" said Angel.

"She hung up on me when I told her that you were in a meeting with a client," said Cordelia.

"Did they leave a name or anything," said Angel.

"Nope. Just hung up," said Cordelia.

"They will probably call back," said Angel.

The day went by without any hassles. Cordelia was closing everything up when someone walked through the door. Wesley had already gone home for the night and Angel was down in his house. Cordelia looked up to see a red head standing in the doorway. She had on a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt with a leather jacket over top of it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at Cordelia as she walked through the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Cordelia.

"This is Angel Investigations, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but we are closed, unless you have a dire emergency that needs immediate assistance. If not, please come back tomorrow during our business hours," said Cordelia.

Angel had heard Cordelia talking. At first he thought she was talking to herself then he heard that voice. That unforgettable voice. He rode up the elevator and watched through the window. He heard Cordelia tell her to come back tomorrow, but all she did was smile at Cordelia.

"I am sure that he will see me, even if it isn't a dire emergency," said the red head.

"He has retired for the night. I will be sure-," started Cordelia.

"It's alright Cordy," said Angel walking through the door.

"Angel," smiled the red head.

"Persephone," said Angel.

"Persephone?" said Cordelia.

"Yes, I was named after the Greek Goddess of the Underworld," she replied.

"And it suits you," said Angel. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," said Persephone.

"I'm not Angelus any more," said Angel.

"I know. The vampire with a soul," said Persephone. "It's Spike."

"What about him?" asked Angel.

"I think he is in trouble," said Persephone.

"That's his own fault," scoffed Cordelia.

Cordelia suddenly found self being held against the wall by a very pissed off Persephone, who was a vampire. Angel grabbed Persephone's arm and jerked her back to where she was originally standing.

"You want my help, you don't attack my employees," said Angel.

"Fine, but she needs to watch was she says," said Persephone.

"What happened to Spike?" asked Angel.

Persephone glared at Cordelia. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come down stairs and have a drink, and I will see you tomorrow Cordelia," said Angel.

"Bye," said Cordelia as she made her way to the door.

Persephone followed Angel to the elevator and rode down with him. Once they reached his home they walked into the kitchen. Angel grabbed two glasses and poured the O+ blood into the glasses. Persephone smiled as she took a sip.

"Should've known you would have it in a bottle and not have someone down here," smiled Persephone.

"Spike?" said Angel.

"Right," said Persephone setting the glass down. "I haven't heard from him and almost thirty-five. And I've been trying to find him, and the trail ends cold here. He's never dropped off the map before."

"And you want me to find him?" asked Angel.

"Yes, isn't that what you do. You are a private investigator," said Persephone.

"Seph, is you want to find him, dangle a body from a building; which you wont do. If Spike wants to be found, he will be," said Angel.

"You're his grand-sire, why don't you care about him anymore?" asked Persephone standing up.

"Because he is a demon from hell," said Angel.

"It wasn't too long ago that you were like us too, Angel. A soul and a name change don't make you different. It's like a new coat of paint on a piece of shit car," said Persephone. "And don't call me Seph."

Persephone turned and walked up the stairs back to the office. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She walked down the street until she came to a club. It was an all demon club. She walked in and set her coat on the back of a chair and ordered a drink. A guy walked up and sat down next to her.

"Having troubles, darling?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Persephone.

"The aura you give off," he said. "Why don't you go sing. It will make you feel better.

"I don't sing," said Persephone.

"Neither do a lot of the demons in here," he said.

Persephone looked up at the demon she was talking too. She smiled as she finished her drink.

"I guess for you, Lorne, I will," said Persephone.

Persephone got up and walked up to the stage and looked through the songbook. Once she found a song she smiled as she told the coordinator what she wanted. She walked back on the stage and stood behind the microphone. She waited until the music started. She smiled as the first cords of the music played, and then she sang:

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days/__Since you took your love away/__I go out every night and sleep all day/__Since you took your love away/__Since you been gone I can do whatever I want/__I can see whomever I choose/__I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant/__But nothing/__I said nothing can take away these blues/__`Cause nothing compares/__Nothing compares to you_

Lorne looked on as Persephone sang. When she said that she couldn't sing, it was a lie. She had a beautiful voice; well that's what Lorne thought anyway. She looked sad as she sang, didn't help that she was singing a sad song.

The song ended and the club erupted in cheers. Persephone smiled shyly as she walked off the stage. She ordered another drink when she got back to the bar. Lorne watched her the entire time. When she finished her drink she looked over at him and frowned.

"What is it?" asked Persephone.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Lorne. "Why don't you com back tomorrow. I haven't seen you in a while and it would be nice to sit and talk."

Persephone smiled, "Of course. But you're gonna tell me what you saw, right?"

Lorne chuckled nervously and smiled, "Of course."

_****The song is 'Nothing Compares 2 U' by Sinead O'Connor****_


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was sitting at his desk when Cordelia walked in. She sat her things down at her desk and walked over to the coffee maker. She frowned as she poured the grounds into the filter and started it. As she turned to walk back to her desk she saw Angel sitting at his desk. She sighed and walked into his office.

"What's wrong?" asked Cordelia.

"Nothing, just thinking," said Angel.

"Right," said Cordelia rolling her eyes. "What happened in that meeting last night?"

"She asked me to find Spike," said Angel.

"Why?" asked Cordelia. "And what is her thing with him anyway?"

"When with Dru were bad the first time, they stumbled across each other's paths," said Angel.

"Stumbled how?" asked Cordelia.

****Flashback****

_Sofia, Bulgaria - 1884 _

_"Petra, come on. You know it will be exciting," said Nikolina_

_ "I don't want to," said Petra._

_ "Anthony is going to escort us, we wont be out alone," said Nikolina. "Please, I don't want to go to the theatre alone."_

_ "Fine, just this once," said Petra._

_ Nikolina smiled as she pulled a dress out of her armoire. Petra smiled as she watched her friend pick out a dress for her. The two girls were on holiday and decided that they wanted to trade London for Sofia for a few weeks. Petra's cousin and his friend had accompanied them to Bulgaria._

_ Spiked walked the almost barren streets of Sofia. He and Dru had gotten in a spat and she stormed out leaving him alone. He knew they would cross paths in a few days. He saw that the theatre was attracting a large amount of people and smiled as he slipped in with a group of people. He sat in the back as he watched everyone file into the large building._

_ While he was sitting there he caught the whiff of someone who smelled absolutely delectable. He scanned the crowd but couldn't pinpoint the person. He stood up and climbed the stairs to the balcony to get a better angle. As he climbed the scent got stronger meaning the person was in the balcony._

_ Petra, Anthony, and Nikolina all sat towards the middle of the section. They chose the balcony to get away from everyone. They enjoyed the theatre, there was no denying it. But this particular performance by the Russian Ballet was done in London a few months before and they had all seen it then. They were there that night to strictly misbehave. Petra smiled when Anthony said something about the Prima Ballerina. _

_ Spike sat down a few rows behind them as studied the red headed woman. She was defiantly not Bulgarian. The other woman was, Nikolina was her name. The escort could defiantly be gotten rid of easily. He watched them through out the entire play. Once it was over they stood and descended the stairs. Spike stood up and followed them out of the building and a few paces behind them._

_ The male companion mentioned something about stopping at a pub close to the house they were staying at. The women nodded as he took off in another direction. The Bulgarian, Nikolina, said something to the other; Petra was her name; about some other man as he walked up to the woman. Petra nodded her head as Nikolina walked off with the man. Petra walked a few more feet before she came to a large door. She was about to turn the handle and walk in when Spike walked up behind her._

_ "Miss," said Spike._

_ Petra turned around to see Spike, "Yes?"_

_ "Can I ask for your assistance?" asked Spike lifting up his bleeding hand._

_ "What happened?" asked Petra walking back down the stairs._

_ As she got closer she grabbed his hand and turned back around._

_ "Come in, I can clean it up for you," said Petra pushing the door open._

_ Spike smiled as he followed her into the house. She passed the door that lead into the kitchen and up a set of back stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs she pushed back the door and walked in. by this time Spike's had completely healed and he was going to have to cut himself again._

_ Petra let go of Spike's hand and turned to close the door. She took off her coat and hung it up on a peg that stuck out from the wall. She pulled her hat off as well and hung it on another peg. She pulled a chair out for herself and for Spike. Spike claimed on of the seats trying to sneak his knife out again._

_ Petra walked over to Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She walked around him and sat down across from him. Spike watched her as she watched him. Finally she said something._

_ "I've never known of a vampire to trick a human before they fed. I've always known them to take forcefully. Why try to trick me?" asked Petra._

_ "Well, I honestly didn't think you would invite me in," said Spike, shrugging his shoulders. "I was gonna get you as you came down the stairs. How did you figure it out?"_

_ "I'm not what I seem," said Petra._

_ "And what is that, Petra, love?" asked Spike._

_ "My name is Persephone," she replied. "Nikolina calls me Petra. She said it sounds more Bulgarian."_

_ "And why is that?" asked Spike, not really caring._

_ "Because being named after the Queen of the Underworld isn't nice enough," said Persephone._

_ "Ah, the reluctant wife of Hades," said Spike._

_ "That's how I knew you were a vampire," said Persephone. "One thing about me Nikolina doesn't know is that I channel the Iron Queen's power. I can actually claim them as my own, but choose not to."_

_ "And why is that?" asked Spike. "Have all of that power at your finger tips and you don't take it."_

_ "It's not right," said Persephone._

_ "Forget what's right. What do you want?" asked Spike._

_ Persephone sat back and thought about it, "Tell me, William, what did you want in life?"_

_ "I wanted my life to end, and it did thanks to Dru," replied Spike._

_ "At first you wanted love, and you found that with Dru after you were turned," said Persephone. "I want to find my love."_

_ "Oh really? And what are you going to do if you can't find him?" asked Spike, smiling curtly._

_ "What are you getting at?" asked Persephone._

_ "What if you spend you entire life searching for this 'love' of yours and you never find him, and you are old and alone. What then?" asked Spike,_

_ "Never really thought about it. I assumed that I would find him and we would get married and have a family, and be happy," said Persephone._

_ "I can give you the time. All the time in the world to find your precious love," said Spike. "All you've got to do is ask."_

_ "To become like you? A demon chained to the night, to forever walk the earth alone, no matter if I find my love?" asked Persephone._

_ "You forget one thing, love," said Spike._

_ "And what is that?" asked Persephone._

_ "You've got a Goddesses powers," said Spike. "You could have some fun with that."_

_ Persephone looked out the small window to the streets below. She though about was Spike said. She slowly turned to face him again. He was still sitting in the chair, but in a more relaxed position. Persephone walked over to him. She placed a hand on one shoulder and ran it across the tops of his shoulders as she walked around to face him. Spike reached out and pulled Persephone into his lap._

_ "And your answer, love?" asked Spike._

_ Persephone turned to face Spike, staying on his lap, and kissed him. Spike growled as he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her wait and stood up, placing her on her feet. He started to undo the dress she was in, discarding the layers of clothing as quickly as possible. Once they were completely naked Spike laid Persephone back on the bed and kissed her again. Persephone wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as he settled between her thighs._

_ "You're gonna love this, pet," said Spike._

_ Spike thrust into Persephone hard and fast, biting her neck at the same time. Persephone screamed out in pain, both from the force from Spike and the bite on her neck. Spike drank her blood as he thrust into her repeatedly. He pulled off her neck long enough to cut a small part of his chest for Persephone to drink from. She hesitated slightly as the blood started to flow, but pushed it aside and drank._

****End Flashback****

"Ew, and he told you all that?" asked Cordelia.

"Yes, he did. Had to explain to Darla and Drusilla why Persephone was there. They actually didn't take it back at all. Dru loved the fact that Persephone was sired by Spike. Dru and Seph got along quiet well. After a few years Persephone went out on her own and we continued on our paths of destruction," said Angel.

"And now she wants you to find Spike?" asked Cordelia.

"Yeah," said Angel.

"And you told her what, exactly?" asked Cordelia.

"That if he wanted to be found then he would be," said Angel. "I have no desire to find him, at all."

"Well that's good. Do we have to worry about her, though?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't think so, Cordy. She was never one to insinuate a fight," said Angel.

Persephone walked into the club for the second night in a row. She sat down at the bar and ordered a Blood Martini. She was sipping her drink when Lorne walked over and sat down. Persephone sat the glass down and looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Persephone.

"Nothing, long day," said Lorne.

"Right, and I'm the next Queen of Ireland," said Persephone.

"Well, Hello Your Highness," smiled Lorne. "Although, I guess you are technically royalty."

"Olympian Royalty," smiled Persephone. "But hey, I didn't get to choose these powers. They chose me as soon as I was turned. I guess that's what had to happen anyway, me to die to get the Queen of the Underworld's powers. Kind of poetically ironic."

"Yes, very much so," said Lorne. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. I've got a lot to tell you."

Persephone cocked her head to the side but stood up and followed Lorne through a back door. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room. It was a private lounge that Lorne kept a secret for himself. He was standing at the bar and mixing another drink and handed one to Persephone.

"What is it Lorne? What did you see?" asked Persephone.

"That's the thing, it's not what I saw; it's what I _didn't_ see," said Lorne.


	3. Chapter 3

****Flashback****

_Rome, Italy - 1890_

_ Persephone walked the streets of Rome. She watched as the people passed her by, not giving her a second look. It should've been odd that a woman was unaccompanied that late at night. She turned the corner and was confronted by two men. She smiled as they advanced on her. Once of them raised a hand to grab her when they suddenly ran away. Persephone was slightly put off at this, she was ready for a fight._

_ She turned around to see what really scared them off and came to a stop in her tracks. Standing in front of her was The Immortal. Persephone quickly bowed, adverting her eyes. He chuckled and extended his hand. Persephone stood up and accepted his hand._

_ "__Cosa ti__porta__questa__a tarda notte__,__da solo__?__" asked the Immortal. (What brings you out this late at night, alone?)_

_ "__La stessa cosa che porta tutti gli altri di notte,__" replied Persephone. (The same thing that brings everyone else at night.)_

_ The Immortal smiled as they continued to walk the streets of Rome. After a few more minutes they reached a large house with a large courtyard. He escorted her in through the front gates and over to a small table. He signaled to someone who brought over two champagne glasses filled with blood. Persephone smiled as she took one of the glasses._

_ "__Chi__era__quello__che__si__generò__?__" asked the Immortal. (Who was the one that sired you?)_

_ "__Il suo nome__era__William__Pratt__,__" replied Persephone. (His name was William Pratt.)_

_ "__Ah__,__che__sarebbe__'__Guglielmo__il__Bloody__'__" said the Immortal. (Ah, that would be 'William the Bloody'.)_

_ "__Sì, questo lo è, ma va da 'Spike' ora,__" said Persephone. (Yes, that is him, but he goes by 'Spike' now.)_

_ The Immortal nodded his head in acknowledging the name change. He sat his glass aside and watched Persephone. She took another sip of her glass before placing it on the table. The Immortal leaned back in his chair and kept studying Persephone. Finally he said something._

_ "__Chiamato per il dee greche degli inferi, ma devo chiedere l'hai ereditato i suoi poteri come bene?__" he said. (Named for the Greek Goddesses of the Underworld; but I must ask did you inherit her powers as well?)_

_ Persephone smiled before she replied, "__Sì, posso sentire le anime di tutti che camminano sulla terra e ho una carica elettrica che può essere molto letale se lo vorranno,__" (Yes, I can feel the souls of all that walk the earth and I have an electric charge that can be very deadly if I so choose.)_

_ The Immortal let out a boisterous laugh and smiled, "__Poi__il mio__caro__,__chiedo__una cosa__più__di voi__.__Resta qui__con__me__e la__regola__" (Then my dear, I ask one more thing of you. Stay here and rule with me.)_

_ Persephone thought about his offer for a few moments before she answered, "__Io__, mio__Signore__" (I will, my Lord.)_

****End Flashback****

"What do you mean, 'what I don't see'?" asked Persephone. "You always see something!"

"There is nothing there. Your life just disappears," said Lorne. "Have you been using the Goddesses' powers lately?"

Persephone looked down at her glass and nodded. She picked up the glass and downed the contents before she poured a tumbler full of scotch. Lorne shook his head and sat his own glass down on the table.

"I think that is the problem," said Lorne. "You are transitioning into the Goddess and are no longer bound to human fate."

"How can you be sure?" asked Persephone.

"I can't. We will have to talk to Angel," said Lorne.

"Oh, joy. Another trip to Angel Investigations," said Persephone rolling her eyes.

Spike walked down the street with no destination in mind. He watches the people around him and hones in on someone who has a likeness to Persephone. He watches as the girl walks into an apothecary's store. Spike crosses the street and enters the store as well. By the time Spike enters the store the girl has disappeared. He shrugs his shoulders and looks around the store. Knowing he wasn't going to find anything he turns and walks out. As Spike walks out of the store he runs into Cordelia.

"Jesus, Spike," said Cordelia.

"Sorry," he said fixing his coat.

"Watch where you are going," said Cordelia. "I'm late for a meeting I didn't know I had."

"What meeting?" asked Spike falling into step behind Cordelia.

"With Angel and Lorne," said Cordelia. "Lord knows I don't want to be there."

"And why is that. Thought you like the green man," smirked Spike.

"It's not him that I don't want to be around," said Cordelia.

"Then Angel?" asked Spike.

"No, a mysterious third party person that I'm not allowed to discuss," said Cordelia walking into the building.

Spike being Spike walked in behind her but was met with a door slammed in his face when he tried to walk into the offices. Angel stood up and walked over to the door when he saw Spike. He opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just wanting to see how…ah, that's bullshit. Cordy said you were having a meeting. I'm being nosey," said Spike.

"Not your meeting, not your business," said Angel.

"Ah, you not even gonna share a little with me?" asked Spike.

"No," said Angel closing the door.

Spike huffed and waited until Angel had walked away. He heard the elevator creak as Angel went down to his home. When Spike was sure Angel was down stairs he kicked the door on.

Angel opened the elevator door and walked over to his kitchen. Sitting at the table were Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne, and Persephone; who didn't look happy to be there. He walked over and poured a glass of blood for himself and Persephone, and grabbed drinks for Wesley, Cordy and Lorne. Angel pulled another chair over and sat down.

"So what is this all about?" asked Cordelia.

"Does she have to be here?" asked Persephone.

"Yes, she does. She works for me so she has to be here," said Angel.

Persephone rolled her eyes and sipped her blood. Lorne patted her hand as he began to speak.

"Seph, here, came to the club last night and sang; quite lovely; for me. She came back by tonight to find out…" started Lorne.

"What exactly you saw, right?" asked Angel.

"Right,. But that's what freaks me out," said Lorne. "I didn't see anything. No future, no nothing."

"So she is gonna die, again," said Cordelia.

"You wanna die? Cause if you do, keep talking," said Persephone.

"Seph," said Lorne.

Persephone huffed and drank more over her blood.

"I think I know what is causing it, but I need another opinion on it," said Lorne.

"And what do you this _is_ causing this?" asked Angel.

"She has the ability to channel the Iron Queen's powers. And she has been doing so lately. I think she is slowly transitioning into the Goddess herself," said Lorne.

"Odd," said Wesley. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I have," said Angel. "Only once, and it was long before my time. A man had the ability to channel the powers of the God Ares. Over time as he used the power he became the God himself. It was said he was pulled from the earth and taken to Olympia to live and rule for eternity."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," said Persephone.

"You would be pulled from the earth and taken to Hell, Persephone," said Angel. "Hades and Persephone are the rulers of the Underworld. You wouldn't go to Olympia."

"Well shit," said Persephone. "Can't I channel another Goddess? Like Aphrodite?"

"This isn't a joke," said Angel.

"You think I find this funny? My future is ruling in Hell. The one place I have no desire to be," said Persephone.

"The only way I can think of stopping it is," said Wesley. "Is by relinquishing all the power you have. You would, either be a normal vampire, or…"

"Or what?" asked Persephone.

"The process would be so great that you would burned from the inside out, and die," said Wesley.

"Well that is reassuring," said Persephone. "Rule in Hell or reside in Hell. Such a tough choice.

"Take this seriously, Seph," said Lorne.

Persephone let go of her glass and laid a hand on Lorne's, "I am. I promise."

Spike was standing at the top of the stairs and heard the entire conversation. Persephone had been able to channel the powers, but now they were sucking her from the earth. And she was actually alive. He could hear chairs scratching across the floor and jumped up and walked out of the office. He jumped into his car and drove off towards his own home.

As Persephone reached the front door she took in a sharp breath. Lorne laid a hand on her arm as she let out a breath. Her eyes, which had been closed tight, snapped open and were glowing with a white light.

"Persephone? What is it?" asked Angel.

"He calls to me," she said in a robotic voice.

"Who?" asked Lorne.

"What is going on?" asked Cordy.

"It's one of the powers she has. She knows every soul on the planet. Someone is calling her," said Lorne.

Persephone closed her eyes and slumped back into Lorne's hands. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Lorne looked to Angel, who in turn looked to Wesley.

"I'll start looking on that spell," said Wesley as he disappeared down the stairs.

"I'll come by tomorrow night and pick her up," said Lorne.

"She will be downstairs," said Angel. "I'll move her later."

Lorne nodded as he walked out of the building. Cordy walked down the stairs to help Wesley with research. Angel watched Persephone for a while. When he was sure she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon he walked down the stairs to help.

Persephone groaned as she sat up on the couch. She brought her hands to her head as she rubbed her temples. People had always called out to the Iron Queen, but never like that. _He_ was calling out for _her_, not _Persephone, Queen of the Underworld_. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She shut off all her sense and listened to the surrounding area. She could hear them in the basement home talking about ways to release the bond between her and the Goddess.

Persephone slowly stood up and quietly made her way to the door. She opened and closed the door as quietly as possible and left the building. She walked down the street following the cry of his soul to find him.

****Flashback****

_Woodstock – 1969_

_Spike walked through the fields looking at everyone who had gathered for Woodstock. He walked through the crowds taking in everyone. He walked past one girl, who was talking with a few of the flower children, and stopped. He turned around and walked back over. He walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes._

_ The girl froze when his hands reached her face. The two guys that she was talking to were _not_ flower children and were looking for a fight. The girl lifted her hands to his and felt backwards up his arms. Her hands got as far as his elbows when she stopped. Her hands traveled back down his arms to his hands where she interlaced her fingers with his. She removed his hands from her face and let go of his hands. He was about to say something when a fist collided with his face; it was one of the guys._

_ All four of them were in a secluded part of the field and if a fight broke out not much was going to be done. Spike brought his hand up to his jaw and felt the blood trickle out of his lip. The girl had pushed away from the brute and walked over to Spike. She lifted her hand up to his face and wiped the blood away with one of her fingers. As the brutes watched she brought the finger to her mouth and licked the blood off._

_ Persephone smiled at Spike as she kissed him. Spike met her lips forcefully with the kiss and pulled her as close as possible. The other's having enough, pulled Persephone off of Spike and punched Spike again. Spike growled and showed his true face, startling the guys. Persephone smiled as she let her face show as well. The guy that was holding her dropped her instantly and backed away. Persephone walked over and stood next to Spike._

_ "That's not nice," said Spike. "You shouldn't drop pretty ladies like that. Might hurt her feelings. Are your feelings hurt?"_

_ Spike was looking at Persephone with an evil gleam in his eye when he asked her the question. Persephone returned the smile before she answered the question._

_ "Yes, my feelings are hurt. Makes me feel unwanted," she said._

_ "Can't have that now, can we, pet?" asked Spike._

_ "No, not at all," said Persephone._

_ Persephone and Spike launched themselves at the two men, taking them down easily. Once they were drained the bodies were tossed and they continued to prowl for more victims._

****End Flashback****

Persephone found herself standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. She pushed back the door and walked in. She followed the feeling towards a back door that led down into the ground. She walked down the stairs into the lair. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked around. There were lights all around that were drawing electricity from some source and a few candelabras with candles in them. There was a large bed in the center of the room and a couch off to the side. It was the couch that drew her attention. Sitting on it was Spike. He lifted a bottle to his lips and took a long swig from it.

She walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened up at the small gesture. She slowly slid her hands down over his chest and back up again, coming to rest on his neck. He lifted the bottle again; thinking it was Harmony. As the bottle reached his lips it was taken from him. He heard the person behind him drink the rest of the contents, then everything went black.

Persephone took the bottle from his hands and finished off the rest of the whiskey. He still sat there, not really acknowledging her presence. As she lowered the bottle it connected with his head and he slumped forward. She tossed the neck of the bottle, which was the only thing still in once piece, into the fire and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

As Spike came too he found himself chained to the bed. He shook his head trying to rid it of the bleariness he was feeling. He heard something scoot across the floor. He heard heels click across the floor and stop a few feet from him. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a dark figured in front of him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision enough to see.

Persephone heard the chains rattle as Spike came to. She stood up from the table and pushed the chair in. She walked over to the bed and stood there and waited for him to come to completely. She watched as he shook his head a few times and blinked his eyes repeatedly. She almost laughed when realization dawned on his face.

As Spike's vision began to clear, the person he thought was Harmony was in all actuality Persephone. He looked her over. She hadn't changed at all, not like he expected her to. She still had the same vibrant red hair, but this time it was pulled back into a bun. She had on a black tank top and a black leather jacket. She had on a pair of dark jeans and more than likely a pair of dark heels. He tried to sit up in the bed, but the chains prevented him from doing so.

Persephone smiled as he tried to sit up in the bed. She had chained him so tight to the bed that if he were alive his feet and hands would fall off for lack of blood flow. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him while he watched her. After a few minutes she finally said something.

"You're an ass," she said.

"Excuse me?" said Spike, slightly stunned.

He figured that after not seeing each other for a few decades that she would have something nice to say about him, evidently not.

"What is that for?" asked Spike.

"Just stating a fact," said Persephone.

"And why am I an ass, Pet?" asked Spike.

"I'm not your 'Pet'," said Persephone.

"Sorry, but answer my question," said Spike.

"We hadn't seen each other in years. We missed each other by four months in Rome in 1894. Then again in 1933 at the World's Fair. You have your hands full with a slayer's family. You killed a Slayer! Really!" said Persephone. "Then thirty-five years later we see each other at Woodstock, sans Dru, and what do you do? You go off and find a flower child as disappear again. I don't hear anything, nada from you _or_ Dru in over thirty years! At least before I got an occasional letter!"

"What do you want me to do, pet, apologize?" asked Spike.

"You had me worried!" shouted Persephone.

Although there were no windows in the room Spike was defiantly sure that a lightening storm was kicking up outside.

"Look, Seph, unchain me and we can talk," said Spike.

"Don't call me that," said Persephone. "And why would I unchain you. At least this way if I come back I know where you will be."

"Don't do that," said Spike. "Look, I didn't know it would have this kind of effect on you."

"You don't think, ever. But you have always been able to surprise me," said Persephone.

"Oh really, and how did I surprise you this time, since I am the one tied to the bed," said Spike.

"I was leaving Angel Investigations with Lorne and I blacked out. I've had people all over the world call out to me, the me that is _Queen of the Underworld_. But you, with your soul were crying out for _me_. Since you were close it hit me like a ton of bricks. I woke up on the couch at Angel's. I left and I followed your cry and found you here. I figured you knew it was me when I walked up behind you. Guess you didn't." said Persephone.

"No, I though it was a girl from Wolfram & Hart," said Spike.

"Wolfram & Hart? What are you doing associating with them?" asked Persephone.

"That would be Angel, baby," said Spike. "Now, UNTIE ME!"

"Hmm, I think I might leave you like this. I kind of like it," smiled Persephone.

"Damn it woman!" shouted Spike!

"Damn, it's almost dawn," said Persephone as she walked up the stairs to the warehouse.

She walked back down the stairs and into the crypt. She walked over to the bed and pulled off her shoes before she climbed on the bed completely. She laid next to Spike with her head on his arm and traced small patterns on his chest.

"So you remember when you changed me?" asked Persephone.

"How could I forget, pet," said Spike.

****Flashback****

_Sofia, Bulgaria – 1884_

_Persephone laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling. She could see Spike moving around the room looking for the rest of his clothes. Once he was dressed he tossed her dress on the bed. She looked down at it and back up at him._

_ "What? Do you think I'm gonna let you stay her by yourself?" asked Spike. "Come on, get dressed."_

_ Persephone nodded her head and started to dress herself. Once she had her dress on she pulled her shoes on and followed Spike down the stairs. Once they were out the front door Spike linked Persephone's with his and started walking. Persephone took in a breath and it hitched in her throat. Spike smiled as he watched Persephone._

_ "Come," he said._

_ Spike led her down a dark ally and told her to wait. He took off and left her standing there. She contemplated leaving after a few minutes but then he came back with someone by his side. He brought the body closer to Persephone and her face shifted to its true form. Persephone sank her teeth into the man's neck and drank the rest of his blood. When she was done she let the body fall to the ground with a thump. Spike smiled as he wiped away stray blood from her face. They continued on their walk to where ever Spike was taking her._

_ Angel was sitting in a chair in front of a fire with Darla in his lap. Drusilla was sitting at a table with a book in her hand. The book fell from her hand and landed on the floor. Both Angel and Darla looked over at her._

_ "Drusilla? What is it? What do you see?" asked Darla._

_ "Fire. I see fire, and she's coming here," said Drusilla._

_ "Fire? Villagers?" asked Darla. "We haven't done anything."_

_ "We haven't, but I'm sure William has," said Angel._

_ Angel was fixing to go search for William when the door opened. In walked Spike and a girl behind him. He reached behind the girl and closed the door. He reached for her jacket and hung it up on the pegs in the wall. The three other vampires watched on in awe. Dru stood up from her seat and walked over to the girl Spike had brought home._

_ "The fire," said Dru. "The fire will consume all in her path."_

_ "What are you talking about Drusilla?" asked Darla._

_ Dru reached up and pulled the pins from Persephone's hair and let the red locks fall where they may. Darla watched as the _fire_ red hair fell from the pins._

_ "The Greek Fire will consume all in her path. She has a power to end all," aid Dru._

_ "What is your name?" asked Angel._

_ "P-" started Persephone._

_ "Petra," said Spike._

_ "Petra?" asked Angel. "And what kind of name is Petra?"_

_ "Greek," smiled Persephone._

_ "She's a Goddess," said Dru as she circled Persephone._

_ "A goddess?" asked Angel._

_ "She's got the gift," said Dru. "She can feel them all. They call to her."_

_ "Who call to her, Dru?" asked Darla._

_ "The souls," said Dru. "She can find them. All of them that call to her."_

_ "What is she talking about?" asked Angel._

_ "My name is Persephone," she said._

_ "Thought it was Petra," said Angel._

_ "Around here I am known as Petra, but by birth my name is Persephone," she replied._

_ "Persephone, Goddess of Spring Growth and Goddess Queen of the Underworld," said Angel. "What powers does she have Dru?"_

_ "She can find them, she have the charge within her. She is evil" said Drusilla._

_ "I knew I liked you," chuckled Spike._

_ "Where did you find her?" asked Angel._

_ "The theatre. She invited me into her house," said Spike. "Lovely little thing."_

_ "He had her," said Dru. "My Spike had her. He turned her. She is family."_

_ "Great, another woman," said Angel._

_ Darla and Dru reached over and hit him. Angel rolled his eyes and took Darla by the hand._

_ "It is almost dawn. Find a place a sleep. We leave tomorrow night," said Angel._

_ "Come with me. I've got clothes for you," said Dru taking Persephone's hand._

_ Dru led Persephone down the stairs to a basement that was dug, probably by Angel and Spike. Dru pulled a dress out of a trunk and handed it to Persephone. Both women changed clothes quickly as Spike made his way down the stairs. Dru went back to touching Persephone's hair as Spike took his shirt off. Persephone adverted her eyes when he looked up. Spike walked over to her._

_ "Look all you want, love," he said smiling. "Dru, leave her hair alone."_

_ "But the fire," said Dru._

_ "Come on, pet. Time to sleep," said Spike. "You too."_

_ Persephone looked around the room before she was suddenly jerked down onto a mattress that was lying on the floor. Drusilla was lying on one side of Spike and Persephone was on the other. Spike had an arm around both of them, pulling them close to him._

_ "I could get used to this," he said as he drifted off to sleep._

****End Flashback****

"Why did you leave?" asked Spike.

"Why'd you let me?" replied Persephone.

"I never wanted you to leave, Seph," said Spike.

"None of you did, Dru most of all," said Persephone. "But I didn't want to sire anybody. And ya'll were already paired off and I wasn't going to disrupt that. So I left. I kept in contact as much as possible."

"Dru was pissed when you left," said Spike.

"I know. I felt it," said Persephone. "Just like you, she was calling for me and I felt it. I wanted to turn back but I couldn't."

"Why?" asked Spike.

"Because then I would never leave, ever," said Persephone.

"I would be fine with that," smirked Spike.

"But I would've been unhappy," said Persephone.

"Love, only you were looking at it like that," said Spike. "None of us saw you as the fifth wheel. Hell, Angel saw you as another level headed leader."

"I was far from level headed, especially when I was around you," smirked Persephone.

"Admit it, you had fun while it lasted," said Spike.

"No doubt about it," smiled Persephone.

"You gonna unchain me?" asked Spike.

"Nope," said Persephone closing her eyes.

Spike groaned but left it alone for the day. She would have to unchain him eventually, hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike woke the next night alone in bed and unchained. He sat up and rubbed his wrists and looked around the room. Sitting on the table was a glass with blood in it and a piece of paper. He slid out of the bed and walked over, he sipped the drink as he read the note.

_**William, don't be mad at me for disappearing again. I was worried that something had happened to you since we hadn't seen or talked to each other in thirty-odd years. I'm happy to see that you are still un-alive. I will always know where you are as long as you are calling for me. ~Seph**_

Spike crumpled the note and grabbed his jacked and ran up to the surface. He jumped in his car and drove towards Wolfram & Hart. Once he was there he burst into Angel's office. Angel split his time between Wolfram & Hart and the old office and the Hyperion. They had reopened the hotel and it was functioning well. Angel was sitting behind his desk, he looked up when the doors burst open.

"Where is she?" asked Spike.

"Who?" asked Angel.

"Seph. Where is Seph?" asked Spike walking up to the desk.

"I don't know. She woke up before I moved her…" started Angel.

"She found me, and chained me to the bed and she is gone now. Left a note saying she was leaving. Where is she? I know she has to get rid of the powers, so where is she!" shouted Spike.

"She left a note this time?" asked Angel.

"Yeah," said Spike.

"At least you got a goodbye this time. She could've up and disappeared again," smirked Angel.

"Alright, you ponce, just tell me where she is," said Spike.

"She isn't here, or at the other office, so leave Cordy alone. If she is gone, then she is gone," said Angel.

Spike huffed and stormed out of the office. He ran into Gunn as he was walking to the elevator.

"Where's the fire, man?" asked Gunn.

"I'm looking for someone. A girl, her name is Persephone," said Spike. "Beautiful, has red hair, nice rack."

"That's lovely Spike. She went with Lorne down to his office with Wesley," said Harmony rolling her eyes.

Spike nodded and walked down the hallway until he found Lorne's office. Instead of knocking on the door he burst into it as well. Lorne looked up from the chair and Wesley turned around with a book in his hand. Spike looked past the two of them to see Persephone lying on the couch.

"Spike, you shouldn't be in here," said Wesley.

"Sod off," said Spike.

"He's right, Spike," said Lorne.

"AHHHH!" shouted Persephone from the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Spike pushing past Lorne.

"She is falling deeper into the Underworld. She is becoming the Iron Queen," said Wesley.

"Well stop it," said Spike. "Break her powers or whatever it is you have to do."

"_We_ can't," said Wesley.

"What do you mean, you can't?" said Spike.

Spike knelt down on the floor next to the couch and grabbed Persephone's hand as she screamed again.

"She has to be the one to make the decision to relinquish the connection," said Wesley. "I've tried everything I know and nothing has worked. She called them to her she has to get rid of them."

"How? How does she do that?" asked Spike.

"She has to have a reason to live. She is dying, that is the only way to enter the Underworld. She has a reason to live, poof go the powers and she stays here," said Wesley.

"Stays here how?" asked Spike. "A vampire, a human, a vegetable? HOW!"

"That's the part I don't know," said Wesley.

"We are trying our best to get her to relinquish them, but she wont," said Lorne.

"Leave," said Spike.

"What?" said Lorne.

"Get out. I want to talk to her," said Spike.

"Spike, I don't think," started Wesley.

"GET OUT!" shouted Spike.

Lorne and Wesley left the office, leaving them alone. Once the doors were closed Spike leaned over and kissed Persephone's forehead. He squeezed her hand, trying not to cry. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, pet. It's time to get up," said Spike. "Come on Seph, it's not your time to leave."

Spike watched as Persephone convulsed again, letting out a blood-curtailing scream. Spike squeezed her hand again. He was about to speak again when her eyes shot open and were glowing. She spoke in a robotic voice.

"He calls to me. He calls to me. His soul calls to me."

"Seph, come on. Come out of this," said Spike.

Suddenly Spike was thrown backwards and collided with the wall. Persephone was standing, rather floating, in front of the couch. Wesley, Gunn, and Angel burst through the door, Lorne right behind them. Persephone turned to see who had come into the room.

"I can feel you," she said.

Her voice had changed. The pitch was slightly higher and had a dark, otherworldly undertone to it.

"I can feel you all," she said.

Persephone's eyes were still wide-open and glowing white. She glided forward towards the group at the door. She moved her head from one end of the line to the other, seemingly looking at every one of them. She glided closer to Gunn. She lifted a hand and placed it on his chest.

"You are a good man with a bad temper. Shoot first and ask questions later. You don't love easily, but have respect for you colleagues," said Persephone.

She then went to Wesley, "A former watcher. Your soul was in the business. You didn't give up the slayer for your job. You love a 'Fred' and you fear for her."

Next was Angel, "A vampire with a soul. Angelus. You have a special place in my domain. Cursed with a soul twice in your lifetime. Loved and lost with a Slayer. Respect and admiration for your team even when you don't agree."

Last in the line was Lorne, "A demon through and through. But you care for those around you. Unique to a Pylean."

Persephone stepped back from the group and watched them all. Spike stood up from the floor and walked over to stand in front of Persephone. He looked at him and cocked her head to the side. She lifted her hand and placed it over his heart.

"William the Bloody. Most dangerous vampire in the world, second only to Angelus. You, too, have a special place in my domain," said Persephone.

"Shut it, you little chit," said Spike. "Listen to me, and listen well. I know you are in there Seph. I know it. Come back to the surface. Knock this bullshit off."

Persephone's hand, still over his heart, sent out an electric shock sending Spike flying backwards, "Don't you dare speak to me like that."

"Spike, we cant save her. She has gone over," said Wesley.

"No she hasn't. I know she is still in there. Just before this happened she said 'He calls to me, he calls to me. His soul calls to me," said Spike.

"That could be any number of people in the world Spike," said Wesley.

"No, it can't be. Only twice has she ever felt it before today. She told me last night. The first was with Dru when Seph left us," said Spike.

"The second would be last night when she was leaving the other office," said Angel.

"That time it was me," said Spike.

"What does that have to do with crazy, soul reading goddess?" asked Gunn.

"It means that Persephone, the person, is more susceptible to registering the feelings of those who love her than those of a stranger half way around the world," said Wesley.

"Seph, darling. I know you are in there. I know you can hear me, just listen to me," said Spike. "I love you. Always have. Always will. Listen to me heart, my soul it will tell you everything."

"Your friend is gone. She isn't here anymore," said the Iron Queen.

"No she isn't," said Spike. "If she is gone then I would've died. I'm nothing without her and she knows that. I've known where she has been since day one. I've always kept tabs on her. She's had moments where she's felt like she was being watched, that's because I was there. Now let her go!"

Spike sunk to his knees as he shouted. The Iron Queen screamed out in pain. Everyone within the vicinity covered their ears. She looked at Spike with fire in her eyes. She lifted her hand like she was going to shoot electricity out her fingers again when she let out another scream and collapsed on the floor.

Spike crawled over to her as Wesley and Lorne walked back into the room. Lorne picked her up and placed her back on the couch. Spike leaned over and placed his head on her chest and he listened. Everyone watched on with awe. Spike pulled back and stared at the body on the couch in front of him. Angel was fixing to place a hand on Spike's shoulder when he stopped.

"What is it, Angel?" asked Wesley.

"She's alive," said Angel.

"That's good. Go some blood, Gunn," said Wesley.

"No," said Spike. "She has a heart beat. She's human."

Everyone looked at the woman laying on the couch in awe. Persephone was human again.


	6. Chapter 6

They moved Persephone to the hospital wing of the building and hooked her up to a heart monitor. It had been four days since the incident and she still hadn't woken up. Spike spent everyday in the room with her watching her. The rest of the team, mainly Lorne, would come in and visit with her as well. Wesley stopped in one day to see her and talk to Spike.

"What do you want?" asked Spike.

"To see how you were doing," said Wesley.

"Sod off," said Spike.

"I am only trying to help," said Wesley.

"Well, I don't want your help. You couldn't even save her, she almost died!" said Spike.

"But she didn't, Spike. She is alive," said Wesley.

"Yeah, she is bleeding alive," said Spike. "A heartbeat and all."

"I had no control over what she would be if she severed her ties with the Iron Queen," said Wesley.

"But you didn't even try to figure it out!" shouted Spike.

"Spike…" whispered Persephone.

"Seph?" he said turning his attention to the bed.

"Stop shouting," said Persephone.

"Sorry, pet," said Spike.

"Thank you Wesley," said Persephone.

"For what?" he asked.

"For trying to help me," she replied. "Where is Lorne? I really want to talk to him."

Wesley left and a few minutes later Lorne was walking into the room. He smiled when he saw that Persephone was awake and hugged her.

"What is it?" asked Lorne.

"Do you mind if I sing?" asked Persephone. "I would really like to see if I have a future again."

"I would love to hear you sing," said Lorne.

Persephone smiled up at Lorne and then sheepishly at Spike.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" asked Persephone.

"I've heard you sing before, I'm not going anywhere," said Spike.

"Fine," said Persephone.

Persephone sat in her bed and thought for a second about what she wanted to sing. She smiled at Lorne and he nodded his head and smiled. Persephone opened her mouth and sang the chorus to 'Danny Boy'. Lorne smiled again when she finished singing and grabbed her hand.

"It is safe to say that you have a future. In fact it looks like you future is going to be with blondie over here," said Lorne.

Persephone smiled as Lorne walked out of the room. She turned to see Spike staring out the large window. She threw back the covers and walked over to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades. Spike was the first one to speak.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Spike.

"If you are wondering if I remember you shouting that you basically stalked me, then yes. And I only remember that. Anything before that and anything after that up to waking up in the bed I don't remember," said Persephone.

"Why is that?" asked Spike.

"You were calling out to her not the Iron Queen. Persephone could hear your soul shouting for her to return to Earth," said Angel.

"Basically," said Persephone. "For a while I thought I was a goner."

"Why is that?" asked Spike.

"Because I didn't have anybody," said Persephone.

'That's bullshit and you know it. You always had me. Dru even knew you had me, but she didn't do anything since you left."

"How kind of her," smirked Persephone. "Angel, could you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Of course," said Angel.

Angel walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Persephone made Spike turn around and face her. He looked down at her and she kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Spike,

"For saving me," said Persephone. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" asked Spike.

"Turn me," said Persephone.

"What?" said Spike looking at her.

"I want you to turn me again. Like this, as a human, I will die eventually; well sooner than I would as a vampire; and I have no desire to die anytime soon," said Persephone. "Change me."

"I can't." said Spike.

"Can't or wont?" asked Persephone.

"A little of both," said Spike.

"Why?" asked Persephone.

"Because now you can actually live your life in an era with technology," smirked Spike.

"I don't want to," said Persephone.

"Well I refuse to do it," said Spike.

"You are afraid," said Persephone.

Spike turned on his heel and looked at her again, "Look what happened when I first sired you. You went all Greek Goddess on everybody and almost died. I wont do that again."

"I don't have her powers anymore. It won't happen, and if it does I know how to get rid of them," said Persephone. "Please?"

"I will think about it. Now get some sleep," said Spike walking out of the room.

Persephone huffed as she climbed back in the bed and settled in for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Spike closed the doors to her room as he walked out. He walked down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the roof. He slowly made his way to the roof and sat there looking out over Los Angeles. He wasn't sitting there long when Cordelia and Lorne walked up to him.

"What do you want?" asked Spike not facing them.

"To make sure you're okay, big guy," said Lorne. "You took an emotional hit the past few days."

"And the hits just keep on coming," said Spike.

"What are you talking about? You brought your girlfriend back from the Underworld. How is that bad?" asked Cordelia.

"She wants to be turned again," said Spike. "I cant do that to her, again."

"Yeah you can, just latch onto that pretty neck of her and presto," said Lorne.

"It's not that simple when it comes to her," said Spike.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cordelia.

"When I turned her the last time it was for fun. I was hungry and bored and she was hot," said Spike.

"But?" asked Lorne.

"But what?" asked Spike.

"Something changed," said Lorne.

"No, nothing changed," said Spike.

Unbeknownst to them Persephone had snuck up to the roof and was listening from the doorway.

"I'd been watching her. For three and a half years I watched her. I knew whom she was and that she would invite me into her house; it's just the kind of person she was," said Spike.

"So you stalked her and sired her?" asked Lorne with question in his voice.

"Turning her was never part of the plan," said Spike.

"Then what was the plan?" asked Cordelia.

"Have a little fun, drink her blood and disappear into the night," said Spike shrugging his shoulders.

"So what happened?" asked Lorne.

"She knew what I was," said Spike. "I never counted on her knowing."

"She was just smart," said Cordelia.

"She knew me by name," said Spike.

"You were a slightly famous vampire," said Cordelia.

"Not like that," said Spike. "She knew _me_. She knew Cecily and had evidently been at the party the night I was turned."

"Oh," said Cordelia. "But why stalk her?"

"She was pretty. Dru thought it was fun too. She soon lost interest in playing with her food if she couldn't eat her and stopped," said Spike.

"And you didn't?" asked Lorne.

"Nope. I spent almost four years 'hunting' her," said Spike.

"So what made you change her?" asked Lorne.

"She was intriguing. She had powers that she didn't want to use and they could, and were, helpful to us," said Spike.

"And when did it change from intriguing to love?" asked Lorne.

"Somewhere on that walk home, maybe," said Spike. "She was just so in love with being a vampire. And she loved Dru more than anything in the world. She would've died for Dru. Don't think I can say the same for Dru, but hey.

"After the first night she never strayed far from Dru or myself. I found myself craving her presence when she left for good. It was odd falling into bed with Dru for the night and her not being there. It was then that I was going to keep tabs on her while she was gone. I figured eventually she would come back to us. But she never did.

"I was ecstatic when I saw her again at Woodstock but that was the last time I saw her until a few days ago. Seeing her in Angel's basement killed me. She was there with him and Wesley."

"She was looking for help, Spike," said Cordelia.

"And she couldn't have come to me first?" asked Spike.

"She couldn't find you. That's what originally brought her to Angel. She wanted him to find you for her," said Cordelia. "She was worried you had bit the big one."

"Believe it or not, big guy, she's in love with you," said Lorne.

"You said it yourself that she had a future now," said Spike.

"Yeah, with you," said Lorne. "I never said if she was human or not. But I know the answer."

"Well what is it?" asked Spike.

"I'll let you know if and when you figure it out," said Lorne. "Come on Cordy, Angel was wanting to talk with us."

Cordelia followed Lorne to the stairs that led back into the building. Lorne smiled at Persephone as they passed her hiding spot. Seph stuck her tongue out at Lorne as the door closed.

"You can come out now," said Spike.

"How did you know I was there?" asked Seph.

"Heartbeat gave you away," said Spike. "What are you doing up here?"

"Came to talk to you," said Seph.

"I told you to get sleep," said Spike.

Persephone smiled at Spike before she reared back and punched him. Spike growled as his vampire face came out.

"What did you do that for?" asked Spike.

"Don't change," said Persephone as she ran her hand down the side of his face. "I like this part of you."

"There is something wrong with you, you know that," said Spike.

"Your fault," said Seph smiling.

"No, Dru had a hand in it, too," said Spike.

"Please?" asked Persephone.

"Please what?" Spike knew what she was talking about, but didn't want to talk about.

"I'm joking anymore. I'm giving you the chance to sire me again," said Persephone.

"And if I don't want to?" asked Spike.

"Angel has already said he would," said Persephone.

"What!" said Spike.

"I talked to Angel and he said that he would sire me if you absolutely refused," said Seph.

"Not going to happen!" said Spike.

Spike reached for ward and sunk his fangs into Persephone's neck. She let out a squeal mixed with a scream as he did. When she had drank most of her blood he bit his wrist and brought it up to her mouth. Persephone drank his blood when he put his wrist to her mouth. Blood tasted different as a human than it did a vampire, she tried not to gag as she drank.

Spike pulled his wrist away from her mouth and let it heal. He picked her up in his arms and walked back into the building. He made his way back to her hospital room and laid her on the bed. He sat down in his chair and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel was sitting at his desk when Spike walked in. He sighed and looked up at the blonde vampire.

"What Spike?" asked Angel.

"You can't do it now," said Spike.

"Do what exactly?" asked Angel.

"Sire Seph. I did it last night, so you can't do it now," said Spike.

"What are you talking about?" asked Angel.

"She told me last night that if I refused to change her that you would do it," said Spike sitting down in a chair. "And now you can't do it."

"I never said that I would do it in the first place," said Angel.

"What?" said Spike.

Angel and Spike looked towards the doors when they heard giggling. Angel looked out the windows to his left to see Harmony at the front desk. Angel sighed as he called out for Persephone.

Persephone walked into the office still giggling with a glass of blood in her hand. She walked over to the desk and sat her glass down on it before she sat down in Spike's lap.

"Not funny, pet," said Spike.

"I had to do something to get you to change me," said Seph shrugging her shoulders.

"You tricked me," said Spike.

"No, coerced you into doing something you didn't want to," smiled Seph.

"Same thing," said Spike.

"Not really," smiled Seph.

Spike was about to say something when Lorne walked into the office. He saw Persephone sitting on Spike's lap with a glass of blood sitting on the desk. As he got closer to the desk he saw that the glass had lipstick on it.

"Now, either you guys are wearing the wrong shade of lipstick," said Lorne picking up the glass, "or someone used some information to get what she wanted."

'Guilty," smiled Persephone.

"I told you what I saw not so you could force it into reality," said Lorne. "What I see isn't always definite."

"I know, but I also know that this" said Persephone motioning to herself and then Spike, "is supposed to happen."

Lorne shook his head and handed Angel the file in his hands. He kissed Seph on the head before he walked out of the office. Spike looked at Persephone with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"He told you?" asked Spike.

"I begged him to tell me," said Persephone. "He wouldn't have otherwise. Which is why he followed you on the roof. He wanted to see if what he saw would really become a reality."

"And you couldn't have told me that?" asked Spike. "Instead you said that angel was going to sire you instead?"

"Would you have done it if I hadn't said some other vampire was going to?" asked Persephone.

Spike was about to answer her when she threw her hand up to stop him, "No you wouldn't have. You know that, I know that, Angel knows that. It's common knowledge that you are spurred on by competition. And I blame you and Drusilla for my cunning and maniacal ways."

"I blame Darla," said Spike.

Persephone laughed as she grabbed her glass, "So you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," said Spike. "Surprised though. You were never this maniacal back in the day."

"People change," said Seph.

"If you are done be vomit inducing lovey, please leave," said Angel.

"You're just jealous," said Persephone.

"Out," said Angel.

"Fine," said Persephone getting up.

Spike followed her out of his office and down the hall to Lorne's office. Lorne was sitting in his chair looking at a magazine when they walked in. He looked up and smiled as Seph closed the door.

"What's up chick-a-dee?" asked Lorne.

"Angel kicked us out of his office," smiled Persephone.

"So we've come to hang out with you," said Spike sarcastically.

"Hate to break it to you love birds, but I have a meeting. Maybe tonight?" said Lorne.

"Yeah, maybe," said Seph.

Persephone huffed and plopped down in Lorne's chair. She brought her feet up and rested them on the edge of the desk and stared across the desk at Spike. Spike was staring right back at her. He knew she wasn't the same Seph she was before he turned her, again, but there definitely was something familiar about the woman sitting across from him.

"What are you staring at?" asked Persephone.

"Nothing, Seph," said Spike.

Persephone scrunched up her nose with he called her Seph. It sounded funny coming out of_ his_ mouth. She dropped her feet back to the floor and leaned forward on the desk, propping her head on her knuckles.

"Call me Petra," she said.

"What?" said Spike looking at her like she was crazy.

"Call me Petra again. I wanna hear you say it," said Persephone.

"Petra," said Spike in a sexy way.

Persephone smiled and stood up from the desk and walked over to where Spike was sitting. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to his ear.

"I wanna go somewhere," she said.

"Where?" asked Spike.

"Somewhere I haven't been in ages," said Persephone.

And where is that exactly?" asked Spike.

When Persephone didn't answer him back he asked again, "Petra? Love?"

"Sofia," she said.

"Now you want ta be called Sofia? Really?" said Spike.

"No, you dolt! I want to go to Bulgaria! I haven't been there in ages," said Persephone.

"I don't want to go to Bulgaria, pet," said Spike.

Persephone looked down at him with a pout, "Please. For me? We can go back to my old house…to the back bedroom where you turned me the first time…where we had hot, nasty sex for the first time."

Spike was standing and jerking Persephone out of the room before she could finish her sentence. She had him at 'back bedroom.' Persephone giggled the entire way down the stairs to the garage, Angel wasn't going to miss one.

Persephone climbed into the passenger side seat when Spike pulled the car out of the space. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and he pulled out of the garage. She trailed her hand up his thigh, across his crotch, and then up his chest to turn his face to her. When Spike turned to look at Persephone she had her true face showing and she was smiling an evil smile.

He was definitely right about her not being the same person. She was definitely the evil son of a bitch he had fallen in love in Sofia all those years ago. He knew then that they were going to have a _fun_ time in Europe.


End file.
